


gnomes in the garden

by ayebydan



Series: circles on old maps [43]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 01:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/ayebydan
Summary: 'in the garden' is where Scorpius finds Albus after, well, everything.





	gnomes in the garden

Scorpius finds Al in the back garden of the Potter's home surveying gnomes at the far fence. Unceremoniously he throws himself down with a huff and pulls his jumper off to dump as a pillow. 

"I really am sorry about everything with the time-turner."

Scorpius grunts. 

"We agreed to do it."

"Still. Do you want to talk about Delphini? I mean, she is your dad's cousin. Your cousin."

Scorpius picks up a large stone and lobs it towards one of the gnomes. Misses. "No. Ted is my cousin. Don't need no more."

"Okay. I'm here though."

"I know. I know."


End file.
